Inevitable
by MaryMMC
Summary: Just a series of one shots about Sam and Freddie :)
1. Inevitable

Inevitable

Sam and Freddie's relatioship wasn't the easiest one. Actually, that was an understandment. There a lot of bump in that road, and both of them knew it. Yet, they both decided to go down that road. It was inevitable.

And of course they fought a lot - and still fight - but don't all couples? Okay, they probably fight a little bit more than most couples, but it was their way to show how much they cared for each other. In their own sick, twisted way. But it was just inevitable.

Some people complained that they kissed way too much in public. But none of those people knew just how much time they had to wait before they could kiss like that. So, when people complained about that, they would either ignore, or Sam would give them a wedgie, or maybe just slap them in the face. What could they do? It was inevitable.

After they started dating, people complained on how long they took to realize they had feelings for each other. Their excuse was that they were simply oblivious. Besides, if it wasn't for Sam kissing Freddie at their school, people would have to suffer much more, so she just told them to thank her and shut up. Freddie would just smile at his girlfriend and be amused by her personality. Before, he thought she was just rude, but them he realized it was just inevitable to her. She just couldn't be different, and he was glad for that.

Sam also got used to Freddie's personality. After all, she hadn't fallen in love just with his muscles or his cute smile, or the way she felt when he smirked at her or when they kissed or... well, you get the idea. She had fallen in love also for his nerdiness, for the way he just couldn't help but be a Mama's boy, or how he always loved talking about tech stuff, which she never even tried to understand, since just a few words of that would give her a head ache. It was inevitable to him. But she did like when she would conplain about her head ache and he would kiss her forehead to make it better. He was a cheeseball. But she kind of liked it in those times.

Some people could swear they would never work out, but they did. Because they loved each othe. It was just inevitable.

**A/N: And... CUT! Thank Gods, it's over. I was so nervous while writting this. It's my first Seddie fic! but I just had to write it, cuz right now, all I can think of, is Seddie! OMGs, have any of you seen Sam & Cat's episode with Freddie in it? 'The Killer Tuna Fish Jump'? It's so awesomeeeeeeee and it has Robbie in it too, which me and my friend seriously ship with Cat. They're just so adorable! PM me if you need to fangirl hard about one of these couples! Or any other couple, really, I ship tons of them! XD**

**P.S. : Oh My Gods, that was sooooooooooo short! **

**Mary**


	2. Simple Like That

**Simple Like That**

**Hey beautiful people! I just remembered I didn't do a disclaimer in the last chapter, so… yep, I don't own iCarly. And I'm actually glad I don't, cause if I did, it wouldn't be half as fun as it is :) But, since Dan Schneider does, it's the most awesome show ever!**

Freddie Benson had fallen in love with Sam Puckett. If someone had told him that he was going to love that vicious, rude blonde demon, he would have laughed at the person's face, or maybe he would vomit.

Anyway, he would have never believed it. But now, since he had matured, and started dating her, he just couldn't think of a reason not to love her for.

And maybe it was strange or unnatural that he would like so much a person who gave him several wedgies and called him dork or would make his name turn into an insult all the time. Sam had actually made him feel both physical and emotional pain.

Yet, she could be a really pleasant person when she wanted to. It just happened to be that this urge to be good to people wouldn't come to her all the time.

But Freddie had enough experience with Sam Puckett to know that when she wanted to be a good person, she made huge things. She had even kissed him when she told everyone he had never kissed anyone before. That was a good apologize, besides admitting she had too never kissed someone before.

Sam Puckett was definitely something, and since that kiss, he felt a sudden urge to find out more about her. At first, it was just healthy curiosity. But then it developed into something that could be easily called a crush.

And time passed, and they kissed again, only this time, she was the one to make the move. She kissed them at their school, and actually apologized after, which he still thinks was an unnecessary thing to do, since he actually loved the feeling of her lips against his again.

When Sam got into a clinic for thinking she was crazy for liking him, he kissed her, and she just kissed back, and they started dating.

Freddie had great memories with Sam. He was actually making one, right now.

They were at his bedroom, with her in his bed, her eyes closed, while she listened to a song in his iPod. He was sitting by his desk, doing his biology homework. Well, he was doing it, but he stopped and stared at her for a minute.

She was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a red blouse with white stripes. Her fingers were moving by her side, following the beat of the music. She was mouthing the words to it, and Freddie just smiled.

After another minute of watching her, he just couldn't hold himself and walked to his bed. He sat by her side on the bed, making her open her eyes and smile. She sat up and looked at him, smiling. She took one of the earphones out and was about to say something, but didn't get the chance, since her lips were way too busy with Freddie's lips.

They kissed each other like they were going to go to jail for it, but it would be worth it. Somehow he had picked her up and put her in his lap, so her knees were on either side of him on the bed.

Sam was feeling a little lightheaded from the sudden interruption, and because, damn, this dork could kiss!

Once they broke apart for air, Sam was a little flushed and warmer, her lips still a bit open. Freddie wasn't much better. His hair was messy, thanks to Sam's hands, which were still tangled in his locks. His shirt was a little crumpled, from their little make out session.

After a while, after they caught their breaths, Sam smiled. She wanted to say something like 'What the hell was that' but instead she only said:

"Finished your homework?"

Freddie smirked.

"Not really" he said.

And then he kissed her.

Again.

He loved Sam Puckett. Simple like that.

**A/N: Hello, beautiful people! So, yeah, this was supposed to be just a one shot, but since one of you guys asked for more, and I am inspired and full of Seddie feels, I decided to make another one! Hope you liked it!**


	3. Cookies or Brownies?

Cookies or Brownies?

Carly Shay could swear Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson would never stop arguing. Right now, they were fighting about what was tastier: cookies or brownies. Stupid, right? But they were actually taking this really seriously, which was kind of scaring Carly.

"Of course brownies are better!" yelled Freddie.

"Not really! Cookies are so much better!" Sam shot back.

They were doing this for a while now. Until Carly got tired, stood on her couch and yelled. That made both the lovebirds stop yelling and look at her.

"Why don't you just make your best recipe of cookies and brownies, and feed each other, and admit already both of them are yummy!" she said calm at first, but gaining speed and volume as she talked.

Sam and Freddie looked at each other and shook hands.

"But we're not agreeing on that! One of us, and I mean Freddie, will have to admit the other's food, in this case, my cookies, are better than his own."

"Deal. And after you taste my family's brownie recipe, you'll have to say that your cookies are nothing compared to them."

"It's on, Benson"

They both took off to the kitchen, only Sam made Freddie fall, so she would arrive first. He got up, and tried to catch his breath.

"What's the problem, Puckett? Afraid you won't win if you don't cheat?"

"Yeah, right" Sam replied, her head inside the fridge, getting some ingredients.

"Then what was that?"

"I just felt like hurting you, okay?"

"Sure you did."

"Don't make me feel the urge again, Benson" She spat, once she was in front of him.

"Okay! That's enough. I'm going to be here to stop you from murdering each other while baking! Now go!" said Carly. Both Sam and Freddie ran and started mixing and baking.

A couple of hour later, it was all done and the cookies and brownies had chilled a little bit, so they could jump in.

But before, they actually devoured the food, which smelled delicious; they had to do the test.

Sam and Freddie were in front of each other, beside the kitchen table, with their cookies and brownies by them. Sam's cookies were beautiful. Perfectly circular and with a lot of chocolate. Freddie's brownies were perfectly brown and you could see the chocolate in it melting.

There was a piece of brownie and a cookie in each other's hands.

"Okay, first, Sam will prove Freddie's brownie."

So Freddie handed Sam his brownie. She took a bite and closed her eyes in pure delight. She could feel the delicious chocolate melting inside her mouth and the fluffy dough and…

Oh no! Freddie was going to win! Sam's cookies were really good, but this brownie was like a chocolate covered piece of heaven!

And then she had an idea.

She looked at the cookie in her hand, at Freddie's smirking face and at Carly, who had already told it was Freddie's time to taste the cookie.

But instead of handing him the cookie, like he had done with his brownie, she bit it, and stepped forward, so she was face to face to him. She chewed and swallowed. He looked at her confuse.

"You know you were supposed to give me the cookie, right?" Freddie said, but his 'right' came out kind of weird, because Sam's lips attacked his.

She put her arms around his neck and he put his hands on her waist. And they kissed. For a really long time. Carly wondered how they hadn't passed out from the lack of air by now, but she backed off towards her room, leaving the two to make out happily.

She took her notepad as she went to her bedroom, writing down that the cookie was the winner.

She knew there was no way Freddie was going to say he like the brownies better after that kiss.

**A/N: Huum. I didn't like it that much, but at least I updated! Hope you liked and didn't think it sucked :)**


End file.
